OUt Of Darkness
by yorkiegirl38
Summary: Heroine helps hero deal with blindness and PTSD while finding love.


March

I have to get this job, thought Victoria Haines as she sat across from Major Michael Fowler. Even scared and blind he was still gorgeous in her eyes. He mind snapped to attention when she realized that he was still.

"You realize that you will be on call almost 24/7, but I will make sure you have time off. The house is secluded and I don't like visitors so I have very few visitors if any. You can't move things around obviously. Do you have any questions or qualms about helping take care of a blind man with his work and getting around?" he asked in that deep sultry voice.

Did she? Maybe for herself, could she work with someone she was attracted to who really did not want her or anyone else around? Before she could stop herself she replied. "No questions when do you want me start?"

"If you are sure you can move your things in on Saturday and learn the layout of the house and office over the weekend and start on Monday."

"Fine if it is alright with you I will leave to start packing no need to show me out" she said as he started to rise from his chair with a smile on her face he had no idea what she had in store for him if once she got past the defenses he had put into place.

As she was leaving she did not see the Major sniffing the lingering smell of her perfume. As he heard her leave he wondered if she was as beautiful as she smelled and her voice sounded and got one hell of a hard on, maybe just maybe he was still alive.

Chapter 1

May

Victoria woke up to hear her employer cry out in terror. She got up and walked to his room. This was not the first time in the two months that she lived there that this had happened. Unlike the other times this had happened she was going to take action. She walked over to the bed and touched his shoulder. "Major Fowler, Michael wakes up!" forgetting that a few days ago he had asked her to call him Michael not Major.

Michael woke up and looked around out of habit forgetting again that he was blind. "Who is it?"

"It is me Victoria." She sat on the edge of the bed. "You had another nightmare. I have an idea that could help get rid of them."

Michael looked toward the sound of her voice pulling the sheet up higher so she would not realize he slept naked. "You do." He said in an unbelieving voice. "Yes." Victoria answered.

"What is your plan?" he asked

"From now on when you have a nightmare I am going to replace it with a good memory. So when you wake up you will soon forget it."

"And how do you propose to do that?" he asked right before her hand reached under the sheet

and she wrapped hand around his cock and felt him take a deep breath and grow hard and erect. He was so big her fingers could not meet around him.

He fumbled until he caught wrist. "No Victoria you don't have to take pity on a scarred and blind old man."

Hearing this made Victoria angry his ex-wife Linda had left a few weeks after his return from the war stating "I cannot live with a man who cannot see and his body and face are covered in scars." She knew that he could not believe that he was not a pity fuck. She could not tell him that she had been in love with him since her Uncle had sent her a picture of himself with a few and his friends and fellow commanding officers.

She removed his hold on her hand and removed the sheet from his body. "I am not your wife I will not run away from you." She started to move her hand up and down when a drop of pre cum glistened she lowered her head and licked it off. "MMM." and took his whole cock in to her mouth slowly moving up and down sucking and pumping him with her fist feeling him grow if possible even bigger in her mouth.

Michael arched in to her mouth. Lord he needed this. For weeks he had wanted his assistant. He knew this was a pity fuck but that did not stop her. He wanted to taste her. "Victoria I need to taste you."

She took his hand and put it against her pussy and helped him enter her tight sheath. Then she placed the fingers in his mouth. She moved to kneel over him and lowered herself on him. He was so big she was not sure if she would get him all the way in then slowly she lowered herself until the deed was done he was deep inside her stretching and filling her like she never had been filed before.

Michael arched his back it had been so long since he'd been fucked. Michael could not take much more he grabbed her by the waist and started moving hard and fast when he came he called out but he kept moving until a few seconds later he heard her cry as her climax took her. She fell against him. "Thank you little one" he said before he realized that she was asleep on his chest.

The next morning Michael was not sure how to act he knew that Victoria had given him a pity fuck, but it had felt so good. When he had come back from Iraq blind and scared his wife had walked away leaving him with the knowledge that she had only wanted his money and the prestige of being a Major's wife. Then one of oldest friends John Haines had said that his Niece was looking for a position as a secretary and asked if he might need help with the books and articles he was writing. He had never dreamed that his decision would lead to this.

Chapter 2

The next morning he went down to breakfast, but he could not eat the meal the maid fixed because he felt to guilty for taking advantage of a sweet innocent Victoria. When he realized that he could not smell her perfume he asked the maid Maria where she was and he told her that she was in the office.

Victoria had purposely gotten up and eaten breakfast before he got up she knew he would be feeling guilty and she had a plan to make that they kept on just as she had started last night.

When he walked in he felt his way to his chair behind the desk and she watched as he struggled to talk finally he spoke. "About last night I hope you did not feel pressured to do what you did. I would hate to make you think that you had to do what we did last night."

Victoria looked at him as she edited the notes for his political thriller then she walked around his desk lowered herself to her knees and reached for his zipper. She took him in to her mouth. He stiffened and she sucked harder and moved faster with her hands and mouth.

"Enough!" he said and lifted her up and pushed her against the desk. He pushed her back and put his hands under her skirt only to realize that she was wearing a mini skirt with no panties. He sat in his chair and pulled it up to her. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue against her pussy. He sucked and fingered her wet juicy cunt. He took her through climax after climax. With his other hand he massaged his dick. Finally he stood up and entered her she screamed in ecstasy.

She was muttering something he could not understand. He felt his orgasm coming hard and painful. He lifted her off the desk and sat in his desk chair still pumping in to her. Then his climax hit him. He knew she had not come yet and put his fingers to her pussy and brought her to climax still pumping into her sweet wet pussy. She was still murmuring but now that the blood was leaving his dick and returning to his brain he understood them. "I love you. I love you" she said. He lifted her off him and walked away as close to a run a blind man could get to.

Victoria almost burst in to tears. She had ruined everything. No she was going to fight for him

Michael was angry at himself he had taken advantage of her. She thought she loved him but it was pity. He deserved to be beaten for what he had done to her. He went to the bathroom and started a shower. He couldn't keep his thoughts from her and grew hard. He soaped his hands up and started to rub his dick thinking of her sucking him Lord no one had ever given him such good head. Suddenly he felt hands around his waist.

"I know you are thinking I said I love you because of what we did but I have loved you for two years ever since I got my Uncle John's letter with your picture in it. I want you and will complete any test you give me."

"Close your eyes and do not open them" she did as he asked and he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and started to suck her clit. She tangled her hands in his hair but kept her eyes closed.

He took her through so many climaxes she lost track. Then he stopped but she kept her eyes closed and felt her leg lowered and Michael move away. She put her hands out but could not find him. She got scared but kept her eyes closed. "Michael."

"You are scared aren't you? Open your eyes. That is how I feel all the time but unlike you I cannot come out of the dark." he got out of the shower and walked away.

That night he lay in his bed and thought about Victoria growing hard as he thought of what they had done today alone. He heard the door open and could smell the body wash she used and felt the bed dip under her weight.

"I thought you might be lonely or want to talk about today."

"No." He said.

"Do you want to do?" She asked.

"I want to be inside you." He said.

Victoria smiled and went to kneel over him but he stopped her and tucked her beneath him and went on elbows she took his penis in her hand and guided him into her. Slowly they made love. He stroked her clit and took her until he fell against her in exhaustion.

Chapter 3

The next day Victoria reminded him that he had to go to his sister's Sarah's for lunch. She led him to the car. She knew he was scared to leave the house where he knew the layout and everything was familiar. Before they got to his sister's house off the main road she pulled over onto a little side road. Once the car was stopped she climbed into his lap and lowered the top of her dress. "Open your mouth" she said and when he did she put her nipple in his mouth. He startled to suckle like she was his lifeline. She pulled her nipple out of his mouth he groaned but she only wanted to open his pants and push them down so that they would not get stained and put her nipple back in his mouth. As he suckled on her breasts she took him in his hand and rubbed him up and down he only released her breast when he came in to her hand.

He could hear her licking her fingers. Making MMM sounds. Then she straightened her clothes and redressed him. When they got to his Sara's he asked her if she wanted to come in.

"No but I hope you are feeling better about leaving the house. I want you to think about us today and know that all I want is you and that if all I can have you is as friend with benefits then fine. Call me when you are ready to come home."

When he walked in to his sister told him she had a surprise for him. Then he heard his ex-wife's voice. Damn his sister would never give up on the idea of them reconciling. Linda asked if she could talk to him privately. She led him in to a bedroom and she turned to hug him. A few months ago this would have been his dream but now he realized that he wanted her back because she was familiar and he had needed that at the time. He was different now, now all he could think about was Victoria.

Linda spoke "I want you back." she said and rubbed her breasts against him.

It did nothing for him, he knew all she wanted was his money and the prestige of being an officer's wife not Victoria though she wanted nothing but him she was willing to take him scars, blindness and nightmares. He pushed Linda away and said "Well I don't want you" and walked away and told his Sara to call Victoria.

Sara took him back into the bedroom that he and Linda had just exited. "Why are you going home? I got Linda here for you to get back together." She stated angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have. She left me because I can no longer see and was covered in scars. Don't you realize all she wants is my money? Thank the Lord I have met someone who wants me for me and all the baggage I bring with me!" he almost shouted.

Just as loud Sara replied "You don't mean that little slut of an assistant do you! I knew from the first time I meet her she was going to try and attach herself to you! You say that Linda just wants your money but can't you see that little whore wants the same thing! Think with your head on your head not the one between your legs"

This time he did shout "Listen Bitch I know you are my sister and love me but if you ever call Victoria a slut or whore again we are no longer family!" calming down he said "I know you love me but she is bring me back to life and I need that right now so please call her to pick me up and take me home."

When she pulled up to Sara's house she got out and led him to the car all the while his sister was shooting death glares at her. When got in to the car he turned and said "I am old enough to be your father and come with my own set of numerous nightmares but if you are still willing to help me escape those nightmares with your methods then I am willing to try."

Victoria touched his cheek and drove off.

Chapter Four

Once again Victoria pulled over to that little spot off the side of the road. "What happened in there you were not even there an hour before you called me to pick you up sorry it took so long. Did you and your sister fight again? Is she pushing you to have another cornea surgery again or did she push you to call Linda again?" he just sat there with his eyes closed. "You can talk to me you know I meant it when I told you I won't run away I am made of stronger stuff than that."

Without opening his eyes he reached out. "The best you can do is sit in my lap and let me hold you no sex just let me hold you" after she settled into his lap he rested his head on hers. "I know my sister means well but she just cannot understand I Do. Not. Want. Linda. She walked out on me when I needed someone the most and tried to take half of my stuff with her. Thankfully I have a great Lawyer, I'm not saying that she left with nothing but she did not get everything." Suddenly his hand was wet and he realized that Victoria was crying. "What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"

"Because I never realized what a bitch you married. Does your sister know this no she mustn't because if she did then she would NOT try to push you two back together again because she would know she would just hurt you again." She said tearfully.

"She does know all this." He said mater of factually.

"Why would these two women want to hurt you so bad?" she asked anger in her voice

"I don't know why Sara would do this, but Linda is a greedy bitch. Let's go home I need some sleep it seems I did not get much last night because some nympho woke me up. Plus I want to forget this day."

All talked out he opened his eyes but she had heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. "So this is a bad memory huh? Well you know my plan for getting rid of bad ones. I think I will take care of this one here and even more tonight I was able to run a small errand while you were in there and I think you will like what I bought. First though put your hand under my skirt and tell me what you feel and then tell me what you want." She said seductively.

He did as she asked. "I feel just skin and I want to make you come around my fingers and hear you scream my name as you do"

Slowly he parted her folds and ran a finger down the outside of her clit and then slowly put one finger in and started to pump her into her and with each pump he added a finger until she felt full at the same time he rubbed his thumb against the most sensitive part of her. "Open you dress lower a cup and let me suck on you."

She did as he told her. Victoria was slowly going out of her mind and body with pleasure as her orgasm started to crest she was coming so hard trying harder and harder to reach that peak that he was taking her to. "Yes! Oh LORD! YES, YES!" she screamed as an orgasm better than any she had ever had from a hand job had ever felt over took her.

As she came back to Earth he took his fingers out of her and sucked on his fingers one by one as if licking bar-b-q sauce off them. He was so hard under her she knew he must be I pain so she started to move over him to take care of his needs still a little shaking from what he had just put her through.

"No let's go home and show me what you got on these errands." After he heard he rearrange herself back in the seat and the engine start he said "You know I like this method of yours for getting rid of bad memories I may just have to make up some memories or bring up bad childhood memories for you to help me with."

She laughed as they drove off. Lord how he loved her laugh, but she had him wondering why did his Sara hate him so much and why did Linda want him back?

Chapter 5

That night Michael lay in bed thinking about what had happened during the day, and he knew what he had to do. Getting up he made his way to his office and hit the one button he had a phone number programmed into it. When he heard the person on the other end pick up he said "Garret its Michael I need your help."

Garrett Chambers laughed on the other end. "Let me guess tired of slappin' the ole salami and ready to get laid for real."

"No you son of a whore. I need you to investigate Sara my sister and my ex Linda. They are up to something and I am worried besides I've gotten laid more times than I can count in the last 24 hours."

Garrett was suddenly all seriousness. "What did they do that finally makes you suspicious? I am sorry but I have never trusted your ex-wife and kept an eye on her while you were gone overseas and after she left you and you know the only person she spends any time with is your Sara. I mean all of time even overnights."

Michael swallowed and said "Please tell me you are FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"NO SHIT your sister and Linda are lovers!" Garret yelled back.

"No wonder I felt she was never really vested in our marriage." Michael said shaking his head.

"Didn't you once tell me your Dad's will said if you died unmarried whether by death, divorce or never married everything he left you would go to your sister. If so I think I have your answer a blind man with or without protection is fair game to them. The probably hoped you would kill yourself after the accident with the Humvee and they would get it all, but you are too strong for that. You need to marry whoever the HELL is laying you and change your will in her favor and put protection on both of you to protect yourselves! I wouldn't put it past those two bitches to kill you both!"

The thing was he wouldn't either. "Listen dig up all the dirt you can on them. I want all the ammo I can get to bring those bitches down!"

"Oo rah!" Said Garrett, "Spoken like a true Marine. Now tell me who is waxing your surfboard?"

"It's John Haines's niece and before you say anything I know it is a bad idea but man is she worth it."

Garrett sighed, "Well as long as you know that, but, at least she's brought you back to life." and hung up.

Michael hung up the phone and went to look for Victoria.

Chapter 6

Victoria was on edge where should she spend tonight her room and see if Michael came for her or go to his room and risk rejection she choose going to Michael. As she was going out the door she ran into him. "Michael are you okay?" she asked as she steadied him.

"I was just looking for you." and felt for her hand finally finding it. "Will you stay with me tonight? We don't have to have sex I just want to hold you."

"Okay" she said a little breathlessly and allowed herself to be led into his room. She watched him get undressed and slide into the bed and then she joined him snuggling into his arms. "What's wrong, and don't tell me nothing."

Michael sighed, "It seems as though my sister Sara and Linda are lovers and may want to kill me to get my money. I called my friend Garrett and he is going to investigate them." He started to laugh "Garrett said I should get married and change my will."

She turned in his arms to face him "I could marry you. I know I am not what you want in a bride but I will marry you."

When Michael started to laugh Victoria wanted to curl up into a ball and cry she had offered him her heart and he laughed and stomped on it. "I'm glad that thought makes you laugh maybe I should go." She started to get up but he pulled her back into his arms.

"I was not laughing at you but at the thought that you're not what I want in a wife. I think it should be I am not what you want in a husband. I'm blind and cannot go outside the house without a guide. Why would you want a man like me?"

Victoria touched his face and said "Because you are a good man and when you are ready you will learn how to cope with the world outside. Now go to sleep and think about all of this in the morning."

Michael rolled onto his back and she laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Leaving Michael wide awake with a horde of thoughts going through his head, the biggest being why not marry her after all he thought 'I think I am falling in love'

Chapter 7

When Victoria woke up she was alone, but she did hear the shower and decided to get dressed and meet him in the office after all he had some thinking to do. First though she called into the bathroom that she was going downstairs because she knew it scared him when people left a room and did not tell him. She went to her own room and took a shower and then went downstairs to start the day.

When she walked into the office she saw Michael already at his desk. "What would you like to work on today?"

Michael leaned his head back against the chair and sighed. "Nothing I want to do nothing. Instead how about we go out and get breakfast and do some shopping and if it isn't a problem I have one place I need to go to."

"It's no trouble where do you want to go?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"There is a YMCA in midtown that helps the blind and I am going to see what options they can offer me to learn to live in the outside world as a blind man." he said as if was something that he said every day.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel you need to do this for Me." she said in a fearful voice. "I want you any way you want to be. Do. Not do this for me, but for yourself."

Michael smiled "Don't sound so fearful while a big part of me is doing this to prove I am worthy of you but a bigger part of me wants to prove to myself I am still the man I was before the accident and that means being able to get around on my own in the outside world and here in the work world even if it is this office." He stood up and held out his hand "Now let's go eat."

Chapter 8

Later that morning after a breakfast at Bob Evans where Michael had the homestead breakfast Victoria took Michael to the YMCA. When they entered a bell rang and a woman walked out who looked to be in her late forties and greeted them.

"Yes I am Michael Fowler and this is my friend Victoria." He said putting his hand out then lowered it when she made no move to shake his hand.

Victoria took a good look at her saw a white bundle in her hand and realized she was blind and said. "Nice to meet you Darcy thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

Darcy put her hand out and Victoria moved to take Michael's hand so they could shake "Nice of you both to come if you will follow me" she turned and opened her hand and the bundle became a cane with a ball at the end and led the way down the hall.

When they got to an office with the name Darcy White on it in both lettering and Braille and made her way behind her desk. "Now have a seat and tell me what do you think I can I help you accomplish here?"

"Well as I said on the phone I was blinded a year ago and I have realized that I need to relearn how to get by in the world and it was recommended to me that I try here."

"Well you came to the right place we can teach you how to walk with a cane or a guide dog and how to read and use new computer and phone programs that read to you and you can speak into and will write the words for you. Now tell me where would you like to start?"

Michael thought for a few seconds. "I like the idea of learning braille, it would be nice to be able to read and not have someone do it for me. I would also like a guide dog and not only for seeing but maybe PTSD I know there are dogs that help you with that, but basically I just want to be able to get around and survive on my own. Don't get me wrong I love Victoria but I need to be able to take care of myself if I want to go out with friends or she wants to go out by herself and not have to worry about me being alone."

Victoria was glad that Daisy was blind so that she did not see the surprised look on her face at Michael's words.

"Well I think we can help you. Why don't we start right now if you have time we can start with braille or fill the paperwork out to get you on some lists for guide dogs. Now Victoria it is all right to call you by your name" Victoria told her it was. "Why don't you go out for a while and let us get started and then when you come back we will be ready to give you your assignments for helping him out."

Victoria stood up "Will two hours be okay or will you need more time."

"That will be fine and we will call you if you are needed sooner."

As she left Victoria knew just the store she was going to Cirillas.

Chapter 9

As she walked in to the store Victoria knew exactly what she wanted. She got some heat able edible body massage oil, body dust that also a cotton candy taste, blindfold and some scarves and a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Victoria did not know if she had the courage to use them but she was going to try he had said he loved her.

Her next stop was Victoria Secret were she got a bra and panty set and some beautiful easy to tear lingerie. She knew he could not see her but it made her feel better to be beautiful for him because tonight she was going to rock his world.

Chapter 10

An hour later Victoria picked up Michael he had a black cane with him. This worried her if he became too independent he might not want her around as much. "Hey I'm back. How was your first session?"

Michael grimaced, "It was hard. I have to practice with this cane until we can find a guide dog that will suit me. I feel stupid like I am telling the world look at this blind man and his cane." He said angrily.

"Well what do you think it looks like when you I guide you to places at least now you can." she gulped "Get by on your own more. What else did you learn?"

"I started learning braille by typing on a braille keyboard. I cannot see your face but I know you are worried I will still need you to edit things and make sure I didn't put the wrong word or tense down. Besides Like I told her you're my girl do you think I would dump you just because I am learning to do things on my own besides I still need you to drive at least for a few months until I can do it myself?" He said with a smile.

Victoria laughed. "Even though I did not say it myself you are my guy, but I will never let you drive my car training or no training sorry but a girls got to draw a line somewhere."

After they got into the car Michael asked her what she had done after she left. "Oh around I got some stuff for us tonight because I am determined to wear you out and so you get a good night sleep."

Michael smiled at her "And what did you get for me?"

"OH a little something that will give you complete control tonight and put me at your mercy." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly he frowned. Victoria Haines I am not getting kinky with you because you think that's what I like! I want you for you and not what you think I want from you!" he yelled

Victoria got tears in her eyes and pulled the car over. "All I got was a scarf, blindfold, and some fuzzy handcuffs as a joke, but the scarf and blindfold are so I can see the world from your perspective and you can be in control like in the shower. I don't want kinky from you either I just want you to something that will give you the control you wanted then but we don't have to I got some flavored body oils and dusting powder."

Michael hung his head down in shame. "I am sorry I just thought you were trying to be something you are not I mean I know when have done some weird things in weird places but I that's because I wanted you and wanted you then and there and you were just trying to make me feel better, but I like the idea of a blindfold and tasty oils and powders but as for tying you up that will have to wait until I am better at getting around I would hate to tie you up and then not be able to get the know undone because I cannot see." So let's go home and see what we can get into."

Chapter 11

When they got home Victoria started to lead Michael upstairs but Maria came out and informed him Garrett had called.

"I have to take this sweet heart it could be important." He started to walk toward the library and was surprised when she followed him. Putting the phone on speaker he answered. "Garret it's me what did you find out and you need to know you are on speaker."

Well take me off what I have to say should not be over heard by anyone who might do you harm." he said with a sigh.

"It is just me and Victoria and she means me no harm." He said.

"Is the maid there I talked to earlier there because if she is give her the rest of the day off."

Michael looked at Victoria and she understood she was to go to Maria and send her home. "Do I send her home with pay?" when Michael nodded she left and went to the kitchen but Maria was not there she was in the room next to the library cleaning. "Maria Major Fowler says to take the rest of the day off with pay."

"But Miss I have so much I need to do. I can stay." Maria relied.

"No he wants to be alone even I am going out in an hour for a while come on I'll help you pack up."

Five minutes later after getting Maria out the door Victoria returned to the library. "Okay she is gone. Now what is so secretive that I had to get rid of her?"

"Where was she when you found her?" Garrett asked without answering her question.

"In the room next door, why?" Victoria asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Because I have found out that for the past 2 months Lydia has been sending checks to Maria I am betting to keep tabs on you. So you need to be careful about what you say and do and you two need to get married quickly and quietly and Michael change that will. Soon I am coming over with equipment to check for bugs and taps on your phone so be careful. See you in two hours." and hung up.

Victoria looked at Michael is that enough time for a quickie?" she asked with a laugh.

Michael laughed. "With what I want to do with you no but after her leaves believe me if you can walk tomorrow I will be surprised."

Chapter 12

Garret showed up after an hour later with a load of equipment and a wanting to meet Victoria he knew her Uncle John was a good man but he did not know the niece and wanted to make sure she was not out to hurt his friend like his bitch of an ex-wife and his sister.

When she opened the door and ushered him in the look on her face when she took him to the room Michael was in allayed his fears, she loved his buddy and he was sure she would never hurt him. "Hey Buddy I am here how you holding up?" he asked.

"Well if you had come tomorrow I would be feeling better if you know what I mean." He said with a smile.

Garrett burst out laughing at the blush on Victoria's face. "Man you were in the corps to long, you don't know how to talk when there is a lady in the room." He laughed again as Michael blushed and apologized to Victoria. "Now let us check your phones."

"I don't think there are any bugs in the house or phones I mean we are here all most twenty four hours a day and we would know if someone came in to do all the stuff you suspect." replied Michael.

"But you do go out and the housekeeper could let someone in and you and Victoria would never be the wiser." He stopped inspecting the phone and pulled out a small device. "Well look at what we have here a wiretap. Now let's check the room and the room for bugs."

Victoria was getting scared first a wiretap and he was looking for bugs and if there were bugs what would they have heard over the last few day between her and Michael.

Garrett's machine started to blink as he got closure to her desk. He reached under it and pulled out a small device. "And there is one bug now we do the whole house."

By the time they were done inspecting the house they found bugs in both Michael and Victoria's rooms in the living room and the kitchen and even the bathroom why they bugged the bathroom was beyond them.

"These are long range transmitters, but unfortunately it does not prove that Linda and Sara are behind them. My advice watch what you say get a new alarm system and fire the maid tell her you are going on vacation because if she knows she has been found out she will tell your sister and ex and that will tip our hand"

Michael went to the phone and called Maria and told her that they were going out of town to visit some friends and would not be back for a month and then Victoria and Michael packed their bag and went to the Marriot.


End file.
